The Talk
by FosterStinson
Summary: After Wally disobeys orders to save Artemis Kaldur gets severely injured. So Robin and the Team force Wally and Artemis to have the talk and finally figure out how they feel about each other.


Wally and Artemis were sat down on the couch, surrounded by their teammates with concerned looks on their faces.

"This is ridiculous." Said Wally.

"Major waste of time." Agreed Artemis.

"No it isn't, the two of you need to figure out whatever this is now, because it's starting to get in the way of our missions." Said Robin.

"_Artemis!" screamed Wally, not using the psychic link._

"_KF, do not abandon your post!" screamed Robin in the psychic link, hurting everyone else's brains._

"This," said Wally, pointing at himself at Artemis "isn't anything!"

"That really isn't what it seems like." Said Megan, sounding a little nervous, not wanting to upset her friends.

"_Aaahh!" shouted Ms. Martian, who was caught in an explosion that erupted behind her._

"_M'Gann!" shouted Superboy, alerting Intergang of their whereabouts._

Superboy glared at Wally, making him a little uncomfortable.

"Look, guys, this is really simple. Just go into Artemis's room, and figure this out. It's for the best." Said Zatanna, trying to encourage them.

"You really don't have a choice. I'm ordering you." Said Robin.

"Okay, first of all, you don't have the right to control our emotions, and second of all you're not the leader of this team! You don't give me orders!" said Artemis.

"Aqualad is in the infirmary, so while he's out, _I_ am in charge."

"_Kid, do not worry about Artemis, I will save her." said Aqualad, urging Wally to return to his post. "Kid! I said st- ahh!"_

Wally sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Okay, fine. Maybe… maybe we should just get this over with." Said Wally.

Artemis sighed. "Fine."

They got up and walked into Artemis's room, briefly followed by Robin, who made sure they did what they were supposed to. After the door closed, Robin, Megan, Zatanna, and Superboy stood outside the door, attempting to listen in on the conversation.

Wally sat on her bed, and Artemis was leaning against the wall, both feeling equally uncomfortable.

"So…" said Wally.

"So." Said Artemis.

"_Kaldur?! Kaldur, are you alright?" screamed Robin._

"What are we supposed to say?" asked Artemis.

"I don't know… I've never been in this situation before."

"Yeah. Me neither."

_Kid Flash was searching the compound endlessly with nothing on his mind but finding Artemis. He had tuned out his friends' shouts and pleads from the back of his mind._

"_KF! Listen to me! Kaldur and M'Gann are down!"_

"_So is Artemis! I'm finding her, Robin!" Kid Flash finally responded, making his objective clear._

"Well… what do you think _this_ is?" asked Wally.

Artemis sighed and walked over to sit next to him on the bed.

"I don't know. It's confusing."

"Yeah, yeah it is. Well, let's just say, _hypothetically_, that this is something. Where would you see it going?"

"I don't know, Wally. I just… I can't make a decision on this. It's just too weird."

"_Artemis!" shouted Wally as he found her piled underneath a pile of fallen debris. He quickly got rid of all the debris and picked up the unconscious Artemis, whose eyes started to blink open._

"_Wally?" she moaned._

"Well, how do you feel about me?" asked Wally.

"I… you go first." Said Artemis.

"_Kaldur!" shouted Zatanna as she ran towards him. He was being attacked by a large mech-suit which was blasting fire on him. "ezeerF!" shouted Zatanna, putting the mech-suit on ice. But it was too late, Kaldur was covered in burns and he wasn't breathing._

"I really like you, Artemis. I feel like I've made that pretty obvious the past few weeks. It's gotten to the point where it's dangerous for me to be in the field with you, especially last time because I'm always worrying about you."

"_Superboy! Superboy I need your help!" shouted Zatanna, who was too horrified to think for herself._

"_I'm a little busy right now!" shouted back Superboy as he plowed through Intergang soldiers trying to get to M'Gann, who was unconscious and about to be burned by a mech-suit similar to the one attacking Kaldur._

"_Wally! Get your head in the game! We're getting slaughtered out here!"_

"_Artemis…" said Wally, looking down on his half-unconscious beautiful teammate._

Artemis let Wally's words sink in.

"I really like you too. I know that when we first met we never got along, but I was just angry at how you treated me. I'd always really liked Kid Flash when I saw him on TV, and it hurt that he didn't appreciate me when I first met him. But when we finally started being nice to each other, it felt good. I've liked you for a long time, Wally. I've just always been too scared to admit it."

"_Wally… Wally!" shouted Artemis, regaining her consciousness. He set her down and she screamed "What's going on?"_

"_Are you okay?" asked Wally._

"_I- ow! Yes! I'm fine! I'll be okay, what's going on?"_

"_WALLY! Kaldur and M'Gann are dying! We need you!" shouted Robin, who had reached Zatanna and Kaldur and was trying to get Zatanna's head back in the game to help Kaldur._

"_Wally what are you doing?" shouted Artemis. "Go help them!"_

"_Right… right." said Wally, who sped off and retrieved Megan before she could come to any harm as bad as Aqualad's. With Megan out of harm's way, Superboy was free to help Aqualad._

Artemis stood up and walked over to the door, not facing Wally. She then turned around and said chuckling "You're also the biggest idiot I've ever met."

Wally grinned and stood up, walking over to her. "I get that a lot." He put his hand on Artemis's waist and pulled her a little closer.

"A really… cute idiot." Said Artemis.

"I get that a lot too."

_Superboy reached Kaldur and used his super breath to put him on ice until further notice, and without their fallen teammates to worry about, it did not take long to take out the rest of Intergang._

Wally pulled Artemis into a kiss which she immediately returned. However the door was opened and they each fell, because they were relying on it for support. They turned to face their teammates, who all looked satisfied.

"Alright, we're done here. Kaldur, you can come out now." Said Robin, earning confused looks from both Wally and Artemis.

Kaldur joined the group and Wally immediately asked "Kaldur?! Where are your burns?!"

"I never had any." Said Kaldur, grinning. "I will say right away, I did not agree with this method of doing things."

"What did you guys do?" asked Artemis.

They all returned to the living room, all except Artemis and Wally were extremely excited.

"That mission never happened." Said Robin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wally.

"It was all a mental 'training' simulation." Explained Zatanna. "Megan made it all happen inside our heads, but you two were the only ones who didn't know it was fake."

Artemis and Wally exchanged looks.

"Okay, but _what_ was the point of doing that?!" asked an angered Wally.

"Why do you think?" asked Superboy.

Both of them were stumped.

"We were tired of the two of you always flirting and denying that you liked each other, so Zatanna came up with the plan to simulate a mission where you two could finally be put on the spot. Then we'd all pretend it really happened and pretend to be extremely pissed off to get you guys to admit it." Explained Robin.

"That is a total breach of our trust!" shouted Artemis.

"But it worked, didn't it?" asked Megan.

Neither Artemis nor Wally had anything to say to that.

Robin chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now, until we have a _real_ mission." And with that, all but Wally and Artemis dispersed.

"Well that makes me angry." Said Artemis.

She then looked at Wally, who grinned and shrugged. She sighed and the two of them simply proceeded to make out. Despite their anger, they were happy that their friends' plan to get them together worked.


End file.
